Coffee Carts, Cars, and Cocoons
by AprilBaby95
Summary: Post. the Doctor in the Photo. Minor angst, remininscing, and hope for the future.


**Coffee Carts, Cars, and Cocoons~By: AprilBaby95**

* * *

When Brennan saw Booth waiting on the steps of the Jeffersonian her heart began to pound. She saw him beside the coffee cart, just like he promised. _Maybe they could last forever_ she thought. She raced rewards him and he stood up enveloping her in a hug. Brennan pulled back eyes shining, and then she saw his smile. It was different; it wasn't his typical cocky loving grin. "I have something to tell you," he said eagerly. Brennan's heart dropped, metaphorically of course. "I met someone in Afghanistan, her name's Hannah". Tears gathered in Brennan's eyes, she wiped them away before they had the chance to fall. She looked at him beaming happily. That was all she really wanted, to see Booth happy. She was silly to think she could make him content. So she choked back a sob and told him "I'm happy for you". And she was but that didn't stop the pain that was "crushing" her heart. She would rather feel this pain than the pain of a permanent rejection. He was mending his broken heart by taking a part of hers, killing her slowly.  
**Well based on your smile  
I'm betting all of this  
Might be over soon  
But your bound to win  
Cause if I'm betting against you  
I think I'd rather lose  
But this is all that I have**

**So please**  
**Take what's left of this heart and use**  
**Please use only what you really need**  
**You know I only have so little**  
**So please**  
**Mend your broken heart and leave**

_Booth and Hannah_ Brennan thought crossly. She was trying so hard to like Hannah and accept her. But Booth was pulling away anyway. He didn't hug her anymore or guide her with his palm at the small of her back. She could tell Booth really liked her and soon it would be too late. Brennan didn't want to have any regrets and didn't want Booth to either. So in the car after he saved her life she told him how she really felt. And he rejected her immediately a knee jerk reaction he later defended. And this time she couldn't help it, Brennan lost all hope. The tears fell smearing her mascara, leaving trails across her cheeks. She was sobbing and couldn't stop. Booth didn't stop the car, didn't comfort or hug her. Actions speak louder than words, he was really over her. He offered to take her to Angela's, and she refused. "I'll be fine" she lied, still protecting him. Brennan still wanted Booth to be happy more than anything else. She compartmentalized her own feelings to make him feel better. Brennan was always, always on his side. This hurt him too, she realized. She was taking the part of his heart that loved her back; Booth couldn't have it both ways. He was losing his best friend, the person who knew everything about him and loved him anyway.  
**I know it's not your style  
I can tell by the way that you move  
It's real, real soon  
But I'm on your side  
And I don't want to be your regret  
I'd rather be your cocoon  
But this is all that you have**

**So please**  
**Let me take what's left of your heart and I will use**  
**I swear I'll use only what I need**  
**I know you only have so little**  
**So please**  
**Let me mend my broken heart and…**

When Booth had offered her 40, or 50, or 60 years that was all he said. He never said, "I love you". She now realized that he had constantly shown his love instead. Booth had always protected her, defended her, and adored her without saying a word. That was all she had ever wanted or needed from him, love. But it fell apart and their center was cracked. With a few simple words their relationship changed, possibly for good. Booth only knew how to love and when Brennan rejected him it was what knew. Bren had learned that if she rejected the person first it was supposed to keep her from getting hurt. But Booth was wrapped in Hannah's arms tonight, lying in bed still awake. He was beating himself up over hurting Brennan, something he promised her he would never do. And Brennan was at Angela's house; she had driven herself over after Booth dropped her off. She was curled up on their couch sobbing in Angela's arms.

Now they were both left confused and hurt. Their old relationship was all they had needed. Together they were unstoppable, invincible Booth and Bones. Now they were simply Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. They had completed each other and fit perfectly together. It was a give and take relationship; they helped each other, taught each other, protected each other, and put their relationship before everything else. Now Brennan was giving Booth time and space, and he was taking parts of her heart.  
**You said this was all you had  
And it's all I need  
But blah blah blah  
Because it fell apart and  
I guess it's all you knew  
And all I have  
But now we have  
Only confused hearts and  
I guess all we have  
Is really all we need**

But eventually they would figure it out, fall in love, and live happily ever after. For now they would spend their nights apart, hearts confused and aching...until they learned that being together is always better than being apart, and love is worth any gamble.**So please  
Let's take these broken hearts and use  
Let's use only what we really need  
You know we only have so little  
So please  
Take these broken hearts and leave****  
**

* * *

A/N: I would love to know what you thought. Esp. because it's my first song-fic...Thanks for reading!


End file.
